


Without Restraint

by Nahx



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alphinaud is at least 18 in this, Dubious Consent, F/M, I love this cutie, No spoilers in this btw, Old English is hard, Smut, Some angst, some fluff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahx/pseuds/Nahx
Summary: As the Warrior of Light, you were more than a little busy dealing with constant urgent tasks and harrowing missions. A consequence of this is your inability to have time for the ones close to you, something Alphinaud takes notice of quite early on. Becoming frustrated over your absence from his side and craving you in ways he's never craved anyone, he invites you to his room for a little "chat". A trap you fail to notice until you are caught in its jaws, primed, ready, and completely at his mercy.





	Without Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this all in one go, it might not be the greatest but I really wanted to write something for my cute Alph, he needs more stuff dedicated to him! Anyway, for anyone who reads through this whole thing, I'd appreciate if you left your thoughts! I accept constructive criticism of course~

"Oh, how easily the mighty fall. 'Twas only an hour or less previous that you were gallavanting about, intent on running errands for those in positions of import, or merely aiding in the relief of ever present threats looming over us."  
  
Not an inch of movement against the ties that restricted you.  
  
Thin fingers entrapped your chin, forcing your gaze to meet with calm blues.  
  
"Pray enlighten me; just when were you planning to grant me more than a mere passing glance?"  
  
At this, a rush of conflicting feelings seeped within your sternum. In truth, you had seen the young Elezen casting you strange looks for the past few days, but the city's elite had been running you near ragged in their pressing tasks, you hadn't the time to spare for other concerns.  
  
In your haste, you neglected one of your closest friends, and for that you expressed regret.  
  
At your words, a chuckle left his lips; "Ever the embodiment of true compassion. It is almost enough to make me regret what is to come."  
  
He shook his head, "But you are not here to shower me with apologies or vindications. No...I'm afraid I've been neglected for far too long, dear Warrior."  
  
His soft hand slipped from your chin to your cheek, pads of his fingers caressing your skin in a way that could only be described as intimate.  
  
A chill ran through you, as his hand was cooled from the weather outside.  
  
"I've oft thought of you these past moons, I will have you know. Far more than I would permit myself to in usual circumstances. And now that I have brought you here at mine own behest, I shan't squander such an opportunity."  
  
His words held a weight you did not think you would ever bear as his lips latched to yours, soon rubbing them together to create a sense of friction.  
  
A muffled noise left your lips into his smothering mouth, all too eager to collect any sounds that dare try to slip past.

Hesitantly, you tried moving your mouth with him, and a hum came from his throat. You almost broke away from the surprise of a wet appendage suddenly swiping across your lips, making your neck prickle with heat when you realize he likely wanted to enter. You pretended not to notice his intent.

Soon enough he pulled back with a small groan, "A small taste of things yet to be explored..."  
  
You gazed at him, cheeks hot.  
  
"My, but pink does suit you, my dear. I wonder how much color I could paint you with were I to go even further?"  
  
Your soft protests of embarrassment fell on deaf ears to the Elezen, focused as he was. Your muscles turned rigid when his fingers trailed along your neck, lightly skimming your cleavage on his path downwards.  
  
His destination was clearly the front of your outfit, as he began to unbutton and unzip where needed, insistent on such until your top half were bare before him.  
  
Scarcely would you have thought Alphinaud would ever have eyes for the likes of you, but any possible doubt in your muddled mind faded in the presence of an image of barely contained desire before you.  
  
His eyes widened as if surprised at first, as if your bare chest was unexpected in some way, but surprise quickly gave way to wonder as he carefully took a handful of your breast, giving the mound a light squeeze. His eyes honed in on your expression as your breath hitched, and deeming it safe to continue, carefully began kneading the flesh, gauging your reaction as he did.  
  
Your laboured breathing and gasping whines at his handling caused his own face to flare with color, his eyes giving you his rapt attention. He began to touch your other as well, gently squeezing before fondling the nipple. All of these new, foreign sensations at his touch hit upon you so strongly, you could hardly think. This was nothing like reading a book, fighting a strong opponent, or facing a god. You were completely out of your element, and consequently, fully at Alphinaud's mercy.  
  
A privilege he was sure to relish as he began removing the bottom half of your clothes. You hadn't the mind or strength to protest at this point, so without difficulty, your bottoms were completely removed, revealing to him the last of your body.  
  
This too, left him stock still, but it was not from surprise. Rather, his hand drew close only to halt in hesitation.  
  
"Truthfully I had imagined what it would be like to finally see you in full, but how little it did prepare me. Suffice to say, this is an image I shall carve into the deepest depths of mine soul lest I forget the smallest detail."  
  
The way he spoke was nothing short of reverent, as though he truly cherished what he was seeing. It made you all the more embarrassed.  
  
"Hm, had I known you were this easily flustered, I might have begun teasing you long before this," he grinned.  
  
You were somewhat thankful that hadn't happened.  
  
His lips pressed to yours once again and he whispered, "I would be content to punish you for depriving me of your company for so long. But I am feeling a bit generous now that I have you underneath me in such a state."  
  
His digits ghost over your stomach in the barest of touches, making you shiver involuntarily. The shiver quickly transforms into a light jerk of your body when Alphinaud's fingers brush against your private area.  
  
"Don't fret, my love. You have extraordinary endurance, and I've no doubts that will apply to this as well. But...pray forgive me if I push boundaries in order to witness you squirm."  
  
With naught another word, his fingers plunged within your folds to acquaint himself causing you to let out a surprised squeal.  
  
Alphinaud laughed in amazement, "Now, I am quite sure I have never heard you make that sound before!"  
  
Your plea for him to slow was cut off as he continued with enthusiasm, separating your lower lips and dragging his thumb about the wetness that coated the inside.  
  
"This moist...You are most certainly enjoying this to some extent," he said with a knowing smile.  
  
If you could curl up, you would.  
  
A finger delved into the hole at your center, and you bit your lip at the strange feeling.  
  
"...Not yet," The young man muttered to himself, before withdrawing it from you.  
  
He simply began rubbing along your outer walls, fingers deftly finding all the nooks and crannies within the folds of skin. It wasn't long before he discovered your biggest weakness, the small pink nub that looked akin to a small flesh coated pebble.  
  
Putting pressure on it caused you to yelp uncontrollably.  
  
"Ah, so that is where you are most sensitive," he noted with a smirk that you weren't sure if you liked.  
  
Before you could ward him off, he began prodding the little button with zeal, testing different pressures and switching fingers until he settled with the pad of his thumb.  
  
Whimpers escaped you continuously while he toyed with you below.

Alphinaud had never looked more engaged.

You could feel some sort of pressure building within you, something that was rapidly gaining traction the more this continued. You had a feeling it was that sensation you'd read about before in erotic novels.  
  
"You might be better served were I to put my other parts to good use," he observed before withdrawing from you. You looked on in confusion at him lowering and it was only as his tongue darted out and began licking your sensitive flesh that you understood.  
  
For the first time during this event, an unrestrained moan leapt past your lips, one that had you immediately clamping your mouth shut in shame.  
  
"And I am rewarded for my efforts. Pray, don't conceal yourself from me. I want to take in every bit you have to offer."  
  
Your throat made a strangled sound when he continued by sucking on your slick skin, and a violent reaction rattled through you that would have had you leaping from the bed had you not been restrained; all because he closed his soft lips over the small pink pearl and started to suck. Rapidly the pressure built, climbing higher and higher until he thrust his tongue into your hole with a groan that vibrated through you until the pressure snapped free.  
  
You gasped loudly and contorted your body, but Alphinaud did his best to hold you down to continue wriggling his tongue inside you. It became too much, you thrashed around and thankfully, deciding to have mercy, the eloquent young man pulled away with a lick of his lips.  
  
The only thing you manage was to try to catch your breath so you focused upon that, panting as your heart thumped against your chest.  
  
The Levielleur panted softly along with you, but after a few moments he regained his composure. He ran his clean hand through his white hair with a sigh, then turned his attention to you completely once more. He brought himself face to face with you as he did earlier, and one could not mistake the fondness in his gaze.  
  
He spoke softly, "You have always been something of an elusive woman, ever steadfast in your desire to bring peace to the realm. You continuously go above and beyond expectations, so much so that tales of your exploits spread to the far reaches of the continent. But this legendary reputation also casts an intimidating figure; most men swallowed by your shadow, nary a way to surpass it. I suppose 'tis only natural then, that the lot would keep you at arms length. 'Tis not many that could deservedly romance The Warrior of Light."  
  
He tells you this as though it were a natural fact of life, as though he were talking about the state of the Ishgardian economy.  
  
Though as his lips pulled into a harsh frown you could tell he had thought quite deeply about this.  
  
"And yet I care not for these cowardly ways. You grow stronger by the day, a tiny crack that is being wedged between you and the Scions, between us both, and given enough time, that crack will soon turn to a wide berth, growing larger and larger, until we are separated completely."  
  
You tried to shake your head; no matter how strong you would get, you would never forget your friends (though whether this man was just another friend after this was more than a little questionable). You wanted Alphinaud to understand this.  
  
"It brings me joy that you insist upon the opposite being the truth, but I cannot shake the notion. Those who experience great growth always have a way of being spirited along their path. Their goals become their sole reason for living, naught else being able to sway them, and I..."  
  
He gritted his teeth with a look of slight pain, before looking at you seriously. "I refuse to be left behind. I've never met a woman quite like you. Not because you are a harbinger of the peoples' hopes, but simply you as your own being have fully captured my gaze."  
  
Alphinaud lifts your head to align with his, and with only slight hesitation, his lips slant over your own again.  
  
"How we have scarcely had the time to converse this past week, the way you were being fully consumed by your tasks, it seemed as though the gap was growing rapidly. it made me reflect upon these thoughts much stronger than before, and I had even begun to suspect my worst fears were being realized. Deep down I knew I could not allow it. Not whence you had become so precious a presence in my life."  
  
Alphinaud was not one to speak from the heart lightly. It took some time for someone like him to open up, always careful and intelligent in how he spoke and whom he spoke with, so you knew how true his feelings were. It warmed your own heart in a way that felt strange, but also comforting.  
  
You moved to hold the man in front of you when you were held fast. At the beginning of this, he'd taken you by surprise and tied you to his bed with magical rope so you couldn't hinder him.  
  
He realized what you were trying to accomplished and smiled a bit bashfully, "Ah, pray forgive me; I wasn't sure how else I could get you to fully cooperate. I will remove them now."  
  
After he removed the ropes, you wrapped your arms around Alphinaud in a warm embrace. He was completely still for a few moments, before he breathed a sigh into your shoulder and wound his arms tightly around you in turn. You hoped to be of some comfort to him; you didn't wish him to be plagued with thoughts of abandonment and desperation that he needn't have.  
  
If he wanted you, you would always be by his side.  
  
"All I ever do is thank you, it seems, but you have deserved every word of gratitude and more. Finding a lady of your better to fall for would be an impossible task, that much 'tis certain. I am glad to have met you on that fateful ride, all those moons ago..."  
  
A sentiment you could happily agree upon, one which you hoped would be the first of many to come.  
  
A strange noise came upon your lips as you felt a hand grabbing a handful of your bottom. Alphinaud chuckled against you.  
  
"Truthfully, I had meant to punish you a bit more for your abandonment. What say you, were we to continue this for a little while longer?" 


End file.
